This invention relates to a new and useful improvement in a muzzle for domestic animals and more particularly to a muzzle to be used in conjunction with felines or cats in order to enable a verterinarian to treat the animal without fear of injury.
As is known, domestic animals, especially cats, are widely employed as pets. Such animals are required by law to undergo veterinary checkups for immunization against various diseases as well as the fact that a pet owner will bring the animal to a veterinarian for treatment. It is known that animals such as dogs and cats become extremely nervous and agitated in the presence of a veterinarian. Accordingly, the animal may attack or strike the veterinarian, the owner or various other staff members to cause injury and hence, to subject the practitioner to liability. In order to circumvent such injuries, many veterinarians employ muzzles which are conventional and are known in the prior art. It has been determined that a pet owner becomes extremely concerned in regard to the safety of his animal when such a muzzle is employed. Many muzzles which exist in the prior art are relatively complicated and unattractive devices and create a great feeling of apprehension in regard to the pet owner when such muzzles are employed to restrain the pet. Examples of such typical muzzles may be had by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 855,856 entitled MUZZLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,303 entitled DOG MUZZLE and so on.
Essentially, the prior art muzzles consist of a plurality of straps and restraining members which were emplaced about the snout of the animal and secured about the head of the animal by means of a plurality of devices. As indicated, many pet owners seriously object to the use of such muzzles and hence, make it difficult for the veterinarian to optimumly and adequately administer to the physical needs of the animal.
In the case of cats or felines, there is no known muzzle which is available in the marketplace to restrain or to muzzle a cat. The necessity of doing so is apparent as cats have extremely sharp teeth which are capable of inflicting severe injuries.
Many prior art muzzles severely restrict the breathing capability of animals. This is an extreme disadvantage in a veterinarian operation as the animal, due to anxiety and so on, breathes more rapidly and hence, the muzzle should allow the animal to breathe as optimumly as required.
It is further desirable that the muzzle be capable of covering the eyes of the animal. Covering of the eyes in the case of felines is extremely advantageous as it has a calming effect on the animal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved muzzle which is simple to construct, easy to use, and avoids the many disadvantages associated with prior art muzzles.